classicfandomcom-20200222-history
Wallace and Gromit-A Grand Day Out (1989)
One night, Wallace and Gromit are relaxing in the living-room pondering where to go for the upcoming bank holiday. Wallace gets up to prepare tea with cheese and crackers, only to discover they are out of cheese. Making the most of their situation, Wallace decides they should go somewhere where there is plenty of cheese, ultimately choosing to go to the moon, since "Everyone knows the moon is made of cheese." The two use a saw, a hammer, a drill, and paint to build a moon rocket in their basement, complete with easy chairs and a wallpapered cabin. Once the two complete packing provisions for the journey, Wallace lights the rocket's fuse. With only thirty seconds out of a minute left in the countdown, he discovers that they have forgotten to pack crackers. He rushes out of the rocket and hurries up to the kitchen to get crackers, making it back to the rocket a few seconds before the engine ignites the rocket. Even with the engine running, the rocket refuses to lift off (the rats in the basement are watching the whole thing and with the fire coming from the rocket they put on different kinds of glasses - they forgot the sunglasses). Gromit realizes he has forgotten to release the hand brake and does so, allowing the rocket to lift off. Upon reaching the moon, which is indeed made of cheese, Wallace and Gromit set up a picnic. They try out the lunar cheese, trying to determine what kind it is, but realize it's like nothing they've ever tasted before. They decide to try another spot, where they find a mechanised storage facility, with exceptional television coverage and a strong resemblance to an oven, called "the Cooker". Wallace puts a coin into the machine, but nothing happens (he even pulls a dial off while trying to get it to activate), so he and Gromit continue on their way. Once they’ve left, the Cooker grows robotic arms and springs to life. It discovers Wallace and Gromit’s picnic site; agitated by the mess, it cleans up the mess of dirty dishes. It then discovers a magazine advertising skiing holidays lying on the picnic blanket, and develops a desire to travel to Earth and go skiing. He then spots their rocket and is amazed by it. He gives them a parking ticket and is annoyed by an oil leak. Shortly afterwards, the Cooker notices Wallace. Aggravated by his littering, illegally-parked and leaky rocket, and unrestrained consumption of moon cheese, the Cooker approaches Wallace to hit him with a truncheon. Gromit notices the machine and at the last second before the truncheon can hit Wallace's head it runs out of money and shuts down. The previously-oblivious Wallace notices the Cooker, decides to take the truncheon as a souvenir, and inserts another coin into the Cooker in exchange for the truncheon. As Wallace and Gromit leave for the rocket, the Cooker comes back to life. At first he is angered at his failure to hit Wallace, but sees the rocket. Realizing the rocket can take it to Earth where it can fulfill its dream of skiing, the machine chases after Wallace and Gromit, who, noticing the Cooker and thinking that it's angry with them for taking the cheese, prepare for an emergency takeoff. At the same time, the Cooker breaks into the rocket with a tin cutter (it couldn't get up the ladder due to a lack of legs). Blundering about in the dark interior of the rocket (even knocking a pipe out of its place), the Cooker lights a match near the fuel tank, causing an explosion. The Cooker tries to hang on, but eventually is thrown across the lunar surface as the rocket launches, tearing off two strips of metal from the rocket. Initially crushed by its failure to get to Earth, the Cooker realizes it can use the two metal strips as a pair of skis. While happily skiing on the lunar surface, the Cooker waves goodbye to Wallace and Gromit, who return home.